Wailord
|} Wailord (Japanese: ホエルオー Whaloh) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 40. Biology Wailord is a huge Pokémon based on the . It has small beady eyes, a huge mouth, and a throat that is lined with grooves. It has a blue back with and four white spots, and a tan, grooved underbelly. It has two pairs of fins along its sides and a horizontal tail at the back. When it is jumping out of the water, it makes a giant splash due to its large size. It can dive deep at 10,000 feet (3,000 meters) in one breath. It lives in the in large groups called pods. A pod of Wailord travels together in order to search for food, and is able to eat large quantities at one time. It is the tallest known Pokémon. In the anime Major appearances Wailord first appeared in Having a Wailord of a Time. The Float Whale Pokémon was stuck on a beach near a Pokémon Center. tried to haul it away, but a foiled their plans. A Wailmer that befriended a man named Robin evolved into a Wailord in Island Time. This Wailord transported and across the ocean until they came across a ship heading for Ever Grande City. In Leading a Stray!, a family of Wailord appeared. One Wailmer was separated from its family, and helped it get back. By the end of the episode, this Wailmer evolved into a Wailord. A Wailord appeared in The Road to Humilau! under the ownership of Marlon. Minor appearances A Wailord appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. Along with their pre-evolved form, Wailord appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. A Wailord made a cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Wailord appeared at the beginning of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Multiple Wailord appeared in Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!, as well as in Expedition to Onix Island! A Wailord made a cameo appearance in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Wailord appeared in a picture in The Bonds of Evolution!. A Wailord appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Wailord appeared in Pikachu, What's This Key?. A Wailord appeared in a flashback/fantasy in Day Three Blockbusters!. A Wailord appeared in SM005, during a fantasy. Pokédex entries nearly ten-thousand feet on one breath.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, was given a Wailord nicknamed Lorry from her father so that she could be able to cross the waters. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Wailord makes a cameo appearance in the . When the stage transitions to the , it can be seen in the background along with , , and . Trophy information NA: At a massive 47 feet 7 inches long, Wailord is the largest Pokémon found so far. It's as big as a five-story building! Also, Wailords can dive to almost 10,000 feet with only one breath of air. That's nearly two miles down and almost four times the height of the tallest modern buildings! PAL: With a height of 14.5 metres, Wailord is the largest Pokémon discovered thus far. 14.5 metres - that's roughly the size of a five-storey building! Also, Wailord can dive to a depth of 3,000 metres on only one breath. That's more than twice the height of Ben Nevis! Some remarkable stats for a remarkable Pokémon. Game data NPC appearances Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia: A Wailord is seen in the Sea of Wailord that was trapped by Team Dim Sun. The player must free it by deactivating the traps. Later on in the game, it is seen attacking Kincaid's submarine. After the captures for the first time, and then goes to Haruba Desert's dock, Wailord will ferry the player to the Capture Arena. Pokédex entries . It is breathtaking to see this Pokémon leaping out of the sea with others in its pod.}} beneath the waves.}} |} |} to a depth of almost on only one breath.}} |} |} on only one breath.}} |} |} on only one breath.}} |} |} whole.}} |} |} Game locations ( ing)}} ( ing)}} |} |} and ( )}} and ( )}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} ing in )}} ing in )}} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Huge Storage 5, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Sea of Wailord (during mission)}} |t= |color2= |t2= |area= }} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Beach Zone}} |} |} |area=Beach: Rugged Flats (post-ending)}} |link=PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond|area=Cove Area}} |area=Wonder Area: Go Big or Go Home!}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 6}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Sea of Origin (Back Boss)}} |} |} In events |Monster Week 2 Wailord|English|United States|50|October 25 to 31, 2003|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Level 50 Wailord}} |Monster Week 2 Wailord|English|United States|100|October 25 to 31, 2003|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Level 100 Wailord}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , he's well known to be well informed and well organized. }} |- , too. }} |- |} Evolution |no2=321 |name2=Wailord |type1-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia * Wailord has the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * In the games Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, Wailord was resized to fit in the battlefield. In Pokémon Battle Revolution, however, its size matches its Pokédex entry. * Wailord is the only Pokémon in that doesn't need to be captured to be added to the Browser; its Browser entry explains that it is too big to capture. * Wailord and 's Egg Groups ( and ) are unique. * Wailord is the only legal non-EX Pokémon in the with cards having an of 200. ** Wailord is the Pokémon with the highest of any card in the TCG, at 250. * In , the can get the Wailord Watcher Medal by spotting a Wailord in the Marine Tube. Origin This Pokémon is based on the , the largest known animal to ever exist. It also resembles a submarine, a blimp, and a torpedo. Name origin Wailord is a combination of ''whale, wail (referring to the sounds or songs that whales and this Pokémon might make), and lord. Whaloh is a combination of whale, 吠える hoeru (to bellow), and 王 ō'' (king). In other languages , , and |fr=Wailord|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Wailord|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Wailord|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Wailord|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=고래왕 ''Goraewang |komeaning=Portmanteau of and . It is notable that 대왕고래 daewanggorae is the Korean name of the blue whale. |zh_cmn=吼鯨王 / 吼鲸王 Hǒujīngwáng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Bellowing whale king" |hi=वैलर्ड Wailord|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} de:Wailord fr:Wailord it:Wailord ja:ホエルオー pl:Wailord zh:吼鲸王